Jealousy
by storyteller0634
Summary: Jealousy can make people do crazy things. will it make Kirino finally admit her feelings for her brother. BASED OFF THE ANIME SHOW.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N. i am here to right this story because of watching the show. i find this show to be one of the best anime by my opinion and i wish to Write for all the who feel the same or are just skimming through. who am i kidding i write for all to enjoy. please give me all the support so i can make the best fan fiction story out of this. thank you for the support.**

a Saturday morning had come to japan. the sun had woken from its slumber and beamed down its rays of warmth and light. the light shined through the blinds into kyosuke's room. chasing away the shadows and replacing it with it's own presence. as the shadows were chased off it also revealed the contents of the young mans room. a desk appeared from the dark on it a pink laptop that was open but turned off. a bed had also was there. on top of that a young snoring kyosuke.

beside the bed there was a white shirt on the floor. kyosuke had probably taken it off due to heat from the night before. he lay shirtless on the bed and uncovered. he had a hard week at school and out of school as well. dealing with tests and his little sister Kirino's odd requests and there time spending together. he was worn out ,but not all were asleep.

just because kyosuke was still asleep did not mean the rest of the house hold was doing the same. Kirino had been awake for almost for an hour at least. she had been getting ready for the day as usual. she sat at her desk holding a mirror with one hand and a comb with the other. She studied her hair to make sure it was at the peak of perfection. She combed her hair softly in a repetitive motion. she was wearing a dark blue shirt with shoulder straps a blue and black skirt that was over her knees slightly and white socks.

When she had made sure her hair had been combed properly she set the items in her hands down. She got up and opened the blinds to look at the day that had shown up this morning. she looked around and noticed that the sun was still barely reaching the sky. She looked at the side walk and saw a man ride his bike. She sighed and closed the blinds. Kirino sat on her bed and slipped on her slippers. "i wonder What Kyosuke is doing today." She had hoped that she could convince him to spend time with her today. She remembered the good time they had on there "Date" together to prevent her from going to Europe.

She remembered the movie they went to go see. "The little sisters from outer space." It was alot more fun going with him then by herself like she did before he had found out about her hobby. She remembered them going out to dinner but ending up not enjoying it because of one of her friends had also been there. She could not forget about how he spoke of her in such high regard of how she puts herself into the things she does and does her best at them all. how he had said that there was more fun in his life thanks to her. All she managed to say was some corny things about him ,but she didn't think he minded much.

She thought of when they ran into Manami while looking for something to do. they had there arms intertwined and she could not for get the look on her face. it was of pure shock. Kirino could not help but milk it when that happened and pulled Kyosuke away before he could explain.  
Kirino thought for a second. She remembers Kyosuke saying he did not want to do that again. Kirino was truly destroyed. She had thought that he had actually had fun. but she had to admit. she was not really allowing herself to show she was having fun. She felt her Stomach rumble. "eh. ill think of something later."

When Kirino was done thinking she quickly got up and left the room. She made sure the door closed behind her. Kirino slowly walked down the hall stretching her arms high above her and walked down the stairs. after reaching the final step she proceeded to the kitchen Kirino smiled happy that she was not the only one up at this hour. Daisuke and yoshino were also awake. Daisuke was sitting at the table his hands crossed with a folded up newspaper in his hand. He must have already finished reading it. or only the parts he actually liked.

yoshino was in the kitchen back turned towards her and Daisuke. She was cutting food for there breakfast. Kirino could smell the different smells coming from the pots and pans on the stove. Her mouth started to water not being able to wait any longer for breakfast. Daisuke suddenly spoke startling Kirino.

"where is your greeting." Daisuke said not even looking at her. his eyes fixed forward on the wall. like he was watching something.  
Kirino quickly snapped out of it.

"im sorry... Good morning." She said happily bowing, she normally did not bow during a greeting but she did make the mistake of not saying when she was supposed to. Daisuke grunted softly in acknowledgement of her and stared at the wall. yoshino turned and poured all the diced ingredients into the pot.

She looked at Kirino and smiled.

"it's ready we just need to wait for your brother." Yoshino said taking of her apron and folding it neatly setting it on the counter.  
Daisuke came to life again.

"Kirino go and get kyosuke. tell him we will not wait for him any longer. drag him down here if you must." Daisuke said bowing his head and closing his eyes. Kirino quickly power walked out of the kitchen up the stairs and stood in front of kyosuke's door.

"kyosuke its time for breakfast." she said neutrally she waited for a response but heard none. Kirino quickly got irked. she was hungry and wanted breakfast but he was the reason she could not eat. "Kyosuke it is time for breakfast." she yelled angrily." but to no avail still no response.

Kirino's patience was wearing thin. She grabbed the door knob and opened the door to see what kyosuke was doing and to why he was not responding as soon as the door fully opened she saw him still laying on his bed fast asleep. Kirino did not hear any of the knocking or yelling.

"you could get hit by a train and still not wake up." She whispered to herself. Kirino walked inside and stood next to kyosuke's bed.  
She looked down at him. fast asleep. She studied him over and after realizing that he had no shirt on her cheeks started to turn a very bright pink.

"he is not wearing a shirt." she whimpered to herself. she studied the features of his body. he was somewhat developed. he had muscles that was for sure. she quickly started to examine more and more of kyosuke. the more she studied him the more the temperature seemed to rise in the room. Her entire face was pink now from embaressment. She could not stop herself from looking. no matter how hard she tried it was in vain. she did not know what came over her. she was just awed by him some how. the temperature felt like it was rising.

the temperature soon felt like she was standing in an oven. "Man it is hot in here." She said waving her hand like a fan on her face.  
After realizing the heat she regained her composure. She was about to shake him awake but her eyes went back to his body. she studied it once more and reached her hand out and started to feel his chest. kirino's face turned pink again after she felt the heat from his body on her hand.

She rubbed his chest. feeling it. taking in every curb and bump on his bare chest. it felt as though her hand had a mind of it's own.  
it explored him but minding to stay above the waist. "What is wrong with me." She whispered knowing that he could wake up and she be caught in a very awkward moment.

She quickly brought her hands to her face trying to resist the urge to feel him again. She then heard him say something but very softly.  
"stop that tickles." he said softly laughing. Kirino froze "was he awake." She yelled in her head. Kyosuke then hugged his pillow tightly.  
Stop that tickles." he repeated. Kirino sighed he was only sleep talking. She listened closer. "Manami that tickles." Kirino got very angry.  
She hated that girl and here he was dreaming about her "how dare you dream of other girls. especially miss plain."

Kirino raised her hand in the air as high as could go. She opened her hand like she was giving a high five. Then quickly brought it down on kyosuke's bare stomach. a loud slap echoed across the room. at the moment of impact. kyosuke's eyes had flashed opened widely. He quickly jumped out of bed and screamed.

"ow ow ow ow. what was that for. ow ow ow ow." Kyosuke yelled while rubbing the red mark on his stomach that resembled a hand. Kirino just gave an evil smile while looking at him. one of her eyes were twitching. "ITS BREAKFAST TIME." She yelled storming out of his room and down the stairs. He was still rubbing his soar spot after she had left.

"did she really need to wake me up like that." He wondered. after enough pain left he grabbed his shirt on the ground. he remembered the heat that made him take of his shirt. he slowly pulled it on trying to keep it from rubbing his battered stomach to much. he scanned his room and then looked out the door.

"i did not know that breakfast was that important to her." he told himself. he slowly walked towards the door and slipped on his slippers on the way without stopping the were in the right position to do that. He slowly went down the stairs still half asleep amazingly after the wake up call he had.  
he rubbed his eyes as he entered the kitchen.

Everyone was sitting awaiting on him to arrive. he quickly greeted his father, mother and Kirino. "Good morning." he said while taking a seat next to kirino. She quickly averted her eyes upward and in the opposite direction of him. Kyosuke was still confused.

"did i miss something." he asked as a general question to everyone. Daisuke spoke up.

"the only thing you almost missed was breakfast. let us begin." Daisuke said starting to eat. Kyosuke looked at Kirino who had her head almost in her bowl trying to avoid his gaze.

"i hope this day gets better." he said starting to eat

after breakfast Kyosuke went up to his room to get ready for the day. he grabbed his towel. he walked casually towards the bathroom. he was ready for the water to wash away all the stress and start a new for the day. hope fully Kirino would not attack him again today.

as soon as he entered the bathroom. he stripped down and turned on the water for the shower. he adjusted it to a good temperature and stepped inside. he cleaned himself from top to bottom but could not help to notice the mark that Kirino had left for him. he could not stop thinking why he did to provoke could not be because of breakfast. Then again it does not take much to unleash the beast inside that girl.

there relationship was getting more complicated. not even a year ago she had hated me and now she has been acting nice and actually talking to me ,but lately she has been acting a little odd. one second she will like and speak to me then the next she will just hate me and hurt me. he didn't get her deal. she can be very confusing at times. for example when she asked him to be her boyfriend to go out on that fake date. he could not really tell if she was acting or if she really was enjoying it.

kyosuke remembered how hurt she was when he said that he never wanted to do anything like that again. Her face had a sense of`dread. looking as though her heart had been pulled straight from her chest and ripped into a million pieces. he did not see tears as far as he could tell. could have she actually wanted to do that again. or maybe she wanted more then just a brother.

kyosuke quickly shook his head trying to stop thinking about it. he laughed softly. "what am i thinking. there is no way she could possibly want to go that far in a relationship between us. besides that's just weird. we would be shunned by everybody we care about. people would look down on us and call us disgusting. no haha im just imagining things." he scolded himself for even thinking of such a situation.

kyosuke looked up directly into the shower head and let the water fall to his face. after a couple seconds he looked down and reached to turn off the water. after the shower stopped he stood in the tub and let as much water drip from him before he stepped out. when he thought he dried enough he opened the shower door and reached for the towel off to the side. he wrapped the towel around himself and grabbed his dirty clothes to take to his room. he looked for his clean clothes then realized he forgot them.

"Dam-it." he said. "mom and dad left after breakfast to the market and kirino is probably playing eroge or something in her room. ill just get to my room as quickly as possible." he opened the door slightly and looked around then fully opened it and looked across to Kirino's `room. it was closed and she was probaly inside. he quickly took a step to gain his confidence and once he thought he was safe he walked faster towards his room.

he was in front of his door and was reaching for the door knob when he heard a voice yelling at him. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU IDIOT."  
Kirino yelled at him. this sudden outburst made him jump and drop his clothes. "don't scare me like that." he replied angrily turning to confront her. he studied her features that had went from an angry face to a shocked expression with pink at her cheeks.  
She was so shocked it looked like she could not move or take in air. her mouth open trying to utter words but could not.

"Whats wrong." he asked. She had her eyes fixed on his waist. he suddenly realized that when she had scared him that he had stopped gripping the towel. he looked down to see it resting at his feet with him completely exposed. "oh...my...God." he said quickly covering himself and rushing into his room. "i am so sorry." he yelled behind leaning on the closed door in his room. Kirino quickly recovered and became enraged.

"you are going to be sorry when im through with you." She yelled. banging on the door and yelling. "how could you expose yourself to me you sis-con " She yelled banging on the door. "im sorry. i thought you were in your room." he said leaning on the door embarrassed beyond all belief of what just happened. "besides you scared me. i didn't mean to drop the towel." he contradicted.

Kirino kept yelling and banging on the door not stopping for a second. she was obviously angry. While he was holding the door he heard his cell phone ring. he tried to pin point its location. sadly when he found it. it was resting on his bed. Kyosuke sighed. he would have to cross the room and grab it then run back and hold the door. After thinking about it Kirino had not tried to actually open the door.  
he heard his phone ring again. "ahhhhhhh." he yelled as he quickly ran for the bed grabbed his phone and raced back to the door. he quickly pushed himself against the door to impede any entering.

The phone ringed once more. Kyosuke looked at the caller i.d. it was Akagi. Kyosuke answered the phone in a neutral tone. "yes."  
he said. "Hey just wanted to see if you wanted to grab a... who is that screaming in the background?" Kirino had not ceased at screaming.  
"Kirino...she is mad her show got over aired by some cooking show." Kyosuke said lying through his teeth.

"Right... because it sounds like she is screaming pervert. that doesn't sound like its about t.v." Akagi said amused. Kyosuke sighed in regret. "look it's a long story what did you need." He asked hastily. "oh um... oh yeah did you want to go grab something to drink and just hang for a little while." He finally said "Yeah sure ill meet you at the cafe across the street from our school in uh ten minutes."  
Kyosuke listened to Kirino for a second. she had stopped. it seemed to quiet. he put his ear up to the door listening to any sound what so ever.

he didn't hear anything. no yelling no banging no loud breathing from all the air she wasted. silence. "Akagi ill see you there." he whispered closing the phone. he listened once more. nothing. he slowly got up and tip toed to his closet and grabbed the clothes he needed. he grabbed a pair of black pants a belt a red shirt and socks. his shoes were downstairs regretfully. he quickly put on his clothes and tightened his belt.  
while doing this he could not keep his eyes off the door. feeling like at any moment it could just bust in from a angry Kirino.

At this thought he hurried to get dressed. he slipped on his shirt pants underwear and socks also his wrist watch. he grabbed his phone and put it in his pocket.  
he tip toed to the door slowly. placing his ear against it once more listening. he again heard nothing. his head told him it was a trap ,but he had to go meet his friend. he slowly opened the door and peaked out. looking up and down the hall. he saw no sign of her.

he walked fast down the stairs. before stepping on the last stair he looked around the living room. no sign of her. "maybe she got tired and went back to her room." He assured himself. he stepped down and went for the front door. before he exited he sat on the ground and quickly tried to put his shoes on. "come on... come on." he whispered. as soon as he put the last shoe on he got up and opened the door. he scanned the yard and thought he was home free. he stepped outside and turned to close the door ,but in doing so he revealed a very angry orange haired girl with blue eyes starring daggers into him.

Kyosuke stepped back startled by her sudden appearance "So you thought you would get away so easily now." Kirino said putting her hands behind her back acting casual. looking sideways to the street. she seemed so casual now ,but Kyosuke knows better. Kirino is just waiting for the right time to strike. "H-How did you know i would come out." He asked in terror.

Kirino just laughed. "you think i didn't hear you talking to your friend." Kyosuke just mentally face palmed himself. "well then you know that i should really get going. He said laughing softly inching towards the street. Kirino's cool attitude changed to hatred. her stance changed from naturally standing to that of which she was about to tackle him. "i don't think so." She said.

Kyosuke turned quickly and went into a dead sprint. racing down the street on the sidewalk. Kirino was close behind. "you are going to pay for what you did." She yelled behind him. "i told you im sorry." he yelled back panting. "not as much as when im through with you." Kyosuke and Kirino had been running for six blocks straight dodging crowds of people. taking sharp turns to avoid a parked car and the one time jump over a bench. Kyosuke was getting tired. he could not out run her for long. in fact she was a star in track. there was no way he could out run her. Kyosuke was starting to slow and Kirino gained on him. he noticed that he was running by the park and figured one last time to trying to get away would not hurt. "are you getting tired idiot." Kirino yelled. Kyosuke suddenly took a sharp turn a jumped the bushes guarding the park. Kirino followed closely behind.

The park was completely empty besides the guy running away from a killer female right behind. Kyosuke slowed more. they were nearing the middle of the park. at the moment he slowed down Kirino took the opportunity to tackle him from behind. the sudden force from behind made Kyosuke tumble forward into the grass. As he slid on the grass with Kirino on his back he slid about ten yards then came to a complete stop.

Kyosuke lay face first in the grass panting fast trying to reclaim the air that had escaped. Kirino was doing the same while on top of him ,but to a much lesser extent. they both lay there for a good three minutes. After enough air had been taken in Kyosuke tried to roll on to his back knocking Kirino off rolling her on to the grass next to him. they both looked up to the sky panting much softer now.

neither said a word. they just looked up at the clouds admiring them with the occasional pant. Kyosuke when his breathing steadied looked over at Kirino. She was looking up into the sky not paying any attention to him. he looked at her then back to the sky. "alright then. let me have it already." He finally spoke up "lets just get this over with." Kirino stayed silent gazing at the clouds still.  
She was not full of rage anymore. it looked as thought the running had taken it out of her.

"well." he spoke up once more. Kirino closed her eyes and took a deep breath. taking in the fresh air. "nah. im to tired now." She said plainly.  
Kyosuke was happy but at the same time irked. "you mean all those threats and chasing me all the way over here was for nothing.  
im sorry but i don't find that making any sense what so ever." Kirino frowned with her eyes closed. "Well if you would rather me beat you to a pulp then keep complaining." Kyosuke quickly stopped talking. seeing he was getting away Scott free.

"Well then i guess i should go meet Akagi at the cafe then." Kyosuke said getting up slowly leaving Kirino on the ground by herself. he stood next to her looking down at her then around the park. he could not see anyone. he looked back down at Kirino. "are you going to be okay walking home." He asked. Kirino opened her eyes and sat up pulling her legs to her chest with her arms. " i know how to get home you know."  
she said plainly.

"Well then i guess ill see you later at home then." He said waving behind him walking away. he walked a couple steps away then heard Kirino speak up. "Kyosuke!" He turned to see her facing down. "yes" he said. "i was going to ask you if you wanted to spend the day together."  
Kyosuke was taken back by this. He could not believe that she had just asked that. he would have never thought she would want to spend the whole day with him. he could understand a couple hours but the whole day.

"i have to go meet Akagi at the cafe right now." he said looking away. "oh." Kirino said sounding heart broken. Kyosuke smiled "that does not mean you cant come with me." He said turning back and walking to her and standing in front of her. upon hearing this Kirino's Face Shot up to look at him. She had a beautiful smile. Kyosuke reached out his hand to help her up. She gladly accepted and rose to her feet.

"if all you wanted to do was to spend time with me why didn't you ask."Kyosuke asked. "because you flashed me and then you...nothing lets just leave it at that." She said taking a couple steps. "Well i look forward to spending time with you today." Kyosuke said Kirino got nervous. "D-Dont get to excited. all my friends are busy so don't think im doing this out of free will." Kirino said " go. were three minutes late." Kyosuke said walking towards there destination. Kirino quickly followed behind as they exited the park.  
He still wondered why she wanted to spend time with him. she also seems alot more happy today then most days despite this morning. He could hear her humming something behind him. he did not recognize the song but it put him at ease. "something tells me today will not be a normal day." he whispered to himself

**A/N i am going to try and add more detail to each chapter. Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was almost in middle of the sky. a slight wind was blowing pushing the leaves from trees letting them soar from their places on the ground and catching flight to a new view of the surroundings.  
Kyosuke and kirino were waiting at a four way intersection to cross and meet Akagi at the cafe.  
Kyosuke was standing with a relaxed and straight posture. eyes looking at the light to change the occasional glance at a car passing by.

Kirino on the other hand growing impatient. she felt as though they had been standing for an hour.  
Tapping her foot to pass the time. she had her arms crossed and was looking upwards with her eyes closed. a slight sense of anger was creeping across her face. she increased her foot tapping slightly then with on big stomp she quit entirely. She looked at Kyosuke

"How long have we been standing here." She asked tiredly. Kyosuke pulled the sleeve of his shirt up to look at the time. "its been one minute." He said casually. Kirino screamed agitated by the waiting. "cant we just cross there is not even that heavy of traffic right now." "no we have to wait. unless you want to pay the ticket for a traffic hazard." Kyosuke responded growing tired as well.

after a couple more seconds passed the light finally turned green and they were able to cross. Kirino face quickly lit up. She grabbed Kyosuke and pulled him across the street. Kyosuke was taken by surprise and almost fell over. "Come on we have waited long enough." Kirino yelled as they reached the other side Kirino stopped and looked back at Kyosuke. "so were are we going anyways." She asked

"were going to the cafe across the street from my school to meet with Akagi." Kyosuke answered starting to proceed down the street with Kirino following. "are we only going to meet him." She asked curiously. Kyosuke kept looking forward looking for his destination. "i..  
think so. i am not sure i didn't have a chance to ask." he said wondering the same thing.

Kirino nodded and followed behind him. She took in the things happening around her. there were a group of little boys playing. they were running in there direction and quickly passed them. a plane flying over them heading to some unknown destination by her. She looked ahead of her and noticed a large building standing out from the rest. it had a gate around it and it seemed like it had two or three floors. she could not tell from there distance.

"is that your school." she asked Kyosuke. He just laughed. "of course what other building could it be." they walked for a little while longer before they were right across the street from the building Kirino noticed. Kyosuke looked around for Akagi. when he noticed him across the street waving at him. "Kyosuke over here." he yelled. Kyosuke waved back. the cafe awaited on the other side of the street cutting the opposite side of the street from the school in two.

"come on lets go." Kyosuke said walking across the street looking both ways before crossing. he took his first step on the street before Kirino yelled. "WAIT." Kyosuke quickly took a step back thinking a car was coming but saw none. "What" He asked. "i forgot my money at home."  
She said embarrassed Kyosuke sighed. "don't worry ill pay for you. now come on." He said leading the way. Kirino quickly followed right behind him. when they made it across the street Kyosuke greeted Akagi.

"hello Akagi." Akagi returned the gesture and looked behind him and saw Kirino slightly hiding behind Kyosuke. He smiled. "Stopped and picked up the girlfriend i see." Akagi said smugly. "She is not my girlfriend she is my..." but was cut off by Kirino "i am his friend. hello."  
Kyosuke was confused by this. why did she not want Akagi to now they were siblings. "Hello miss... i am sorry i don't know your name."  
Akagi said embarrassed." "It's Kirino." She quickly spoke up.

"Nice to meet you Miss Kirino. Shall we go inside." He said gesturing towards the door. Kyosuke and Kirino both nodded. Akagi held the door for them as they entered. they noticed that the shop smelt like coffee beans and some sort of sweet bread. Kirino was mesmerized she enjoyed these smells. kyosuke found them good as well. they looked around for a table to sit at and found a booth with a window. the booth was of two sides being able to comfortably sit two. the chairs were covered with a light brown on the bottom and a darker brown on the back of the chair.

Akagi sat on one side and Kirino and Kyosuke sat on the opposite side. Kirino was on the inside with Kyosuke on the outside. "so now i know why you were late. i was beginning to worry you were not coming." Kyosuke quickly apologized. " i am sorry something happened and well yeah i cant really go into details." Akagi smiled. "oh some relationship problems. i heard her yelling over the phone." Akagi said looking at Kirino. Kirino face turned pink. "oh you heard that." She said lowering her head slightly. "Maybe just a little." he said holding up his hand up and holding two fingers slightly apart. Kirino just smiled and rubbed the back of her head. "just a little huh."

"yeah just the part were you were screaming Pervert. but that's it." Kyosuke quickly stood up and laughed nervously. "what do you say we go get some drinks. Akagi would you accompany me." he said starring his friend down. Akagi could take a hint. "yeah sure." Akagi got up and walked towards the line leaving Kyosuke and Kirino go. "will you be okay here." he asked. Kirino quickly looked up at him then out the window. "yeah sure." She said saddened for some reason. "what do you want to drink." he asked. Kirino looked like she was thinking for a moment. "just get me whatever your getting but decaf." She said not looking away from the window.

Kyosuke looked at her. studying her. "you said you wanted to spend time with me today. so whats wrong." he asked curios. Kirino held her gaze out the window. "i just wanted it to be me and you." she replied. "wait so you wanted a date." he asked confused. Kirino quickly turned around with her mouth open unable to make words. "N-No not like that. i mean... is it a crime to want to spend time with someone's brother." She contradicted.

Kyosuke looked at her for a moment. "were just going to spend around a hour with Akagi. he has to go to work later anyways if i remember correctly. besides i was planning on going to other places as well and we could do some stuff you want to do as well i guess." Kirino faced was filled with joy. "OK then. I-I mean sure i would like that." Kyosuke nodded leaving Kirino at the table. walking and joining Akagi in line.

Akagi watched his friend approach and stand next to him. "She's a keeper." He said turning his attention toward the front of the line.  
"it's not like that... were just friends." Kyosuke said hastily. Akagi looked at him then at Kirino then back at Kyosuke. "don't were just friends me. your a lucky guy. i have seen her on some magazines before. she is a super model. not many guys can be with super models."  
Akagi said Patting Kyosuke on the back.

Kyosuke just sighed. after they got there drinks and headed back to the booth with Kirino waiting texting on her phone. she noticed them walk up and quickly sent her last text and closed her phone. she looked up at Kyosuke and he handed her the drink he ordered for her. she gladly took it and started to drink it. "here is some creamer. i didn't know how much of it you wanted so i brought you some." Kirino smiled and took them only using half of them. Kyosuke used the other half to not waste them.

While they all talked sharing some laughs and talking about some of the antics Kyosuke and Akagi got into in high school the front door to the cafe opened. a girl with dark brown short hair walked in. she was wearing glasses with a light blue button sweater a white shirt and white skirt. Kyosuke's attention was drawn away from the conversation looking at the girl. Kirino noticed to and anger filled her body.

"hello Manami." Kyosuke waved across the room. Kirino quickly stepped on his foot under the table trying to shut him up. "ow what was that for." he said looking over at Kirino. Akagi was laughing. "oops" she said with an innocent face. Manami noticed her name being called and walked over smiling.

"Hello Kyosuke. i didn't know i would run into you in here." Manami said happily. She noticed Kirino and smiled at her to. "hello Kirino how are you today." Kirino looked the other way with her eyes closed. "Fine." she bluntly stated. Manami noticed her change in attitude and got very nervous. "im sorry did i say something bad." Kirino just kept looking the other way. she thought in her head. "no. you just showed your face that's why."

"oh so you know Kirino." Akagi asked Manami. Manami turned her attention to him. "yes she is Kyosuke's s..." but was cut off by Kirino standing up in front of her with a smile. She had knocked over Kyosuke out of the chair to get were she was standing. "oh Manami its so good to see you." Kirino said hugging her. Manami was relieved by this. "oh thank goodness. i thought i had offended you." Manami said. "don't be silly." Kirino said ,but inside she thought. "i wish i could kick your butt right back out that door."

"well it was great catching up but i need to start heading to work." Akagi said standing up from the booth. Kyosuke stood up and was dusting himself off. "yeah me and Kirino should be going to." Kirino stopped hugging Manami and went and stood near Kyosuke. "yeah we should be going come on Kyosuke." She said pushing him out the door.

"Wait." Manami yelled. stopping Kirino in her tracks. "Kyosuke it was actually good i ran into you because i wanted to ask if you would accompany me to the ice skating show." Manami said fidgeting with her fingers. "Sorry Manami. he cant were spending the day together."  
Kirino happily said. Kyosuke nodded agreeing. "oh but this takes place tomorrow." Manami replied.

"Sure why not." Kyosuke agreed. "WHAT."`Kirino yelled attracting the attention from everyone in the cafe. "i mean yeah that sounds like fun."  
Kirino mentally slapped herself for making a scene. "i am sorry Kirino but i only have two tickets." Manami said regretfully. Kirino just laughed "no problem maybe next time." Kirino would never have gone even if she had asked her to. Akagi could hardly contain himself from the laughter.

"yeah sure well go see it tomorrow." Kyosuke said. "text me tonight to tell me when and where." Manami nodded happily. "ok then see you tomorrow." Manami waved. Kyosuke Akagi and Kirino started to walk out the front door when Manami yelled. "goodbye Kirino." Kirino froze in place not turning around. "Yeah...bye." Kirino quickly walked out the door to avoid talking to her any longer.

out front of the cafe traffic on the street had picked up since when they got there. the sun was now directly highest in the sky.  
"ok see you two later." Akagi said waving and walking away. Kyosuke waved back then looked down at his watch. "12:04. we have 9 hours to do what we want before we have to go home." Kyosuke turned to see an angry kirino. she stared him down like a tiger getting ready to jump its prey. "whats wrong." He asked eyeing her. She did not answer she simply looked away with her arms crossed.

"so i take it you want to forget everything and go home." he asked her. She jumped a little then quickly changed her attitude.  
"No Kyosuke. there is nothing to do at the house. i would rather go looking for something to do." She said rubbing the back of her head.  
"Right...so do you want to go see the new little sisters movie. THE INVASION OF EVIL LITTLE SISTERS BEYOND OUR GALAXY " Kirino grew a smile that could not contain her excitement.

"Really i have been wanting to go see that movie for ever since it came out." Kirino burst-ed out. "it came out yesterday." Kyosuke said grinning. "i know that's still a long time." Kyosuke checked his watch again. "yeah if we leave now we can catch the 2 a-clock show.  
but we need to hurry." he was quickly being pushed forward by a very excited Kirino. "well then we better run." She said pushing Kyosuke falling over from the sudden push.

They traveled on train to their destination. after they exited the train station they were walking down a street on the sidewalk heading towards the movies. "This is going to be so much fun i cant wait to see this movie." Kirino cried out. Kyosuke just smiled looking in front of him noticing the random people walk by.

When they arrived in front of the movie theater Kirino gazed at the big sign showing of the movie they were going to see. Kyosuke was at the ticket booth buying tickets. After Kirino stopped staring at the sign she walked up behind Kyosuke without noticing. "thank you sir. enjoy the movie." The vendor said. "Thanks." Kyosuke turned around taking a step forward while looking at the tickets hitting his head on Kirino's. "owww watch were your going Kyosuke." Kirino cried while rubbing her head. "sorry... i was checking to see if the time was right on the ticket."

Kirino walked inside with Kyosuke still inspecting the tickets. When the sliding doors opened they were greeted by a smell of popcorn topped with butter and different types of strong smelling candy. Kirino's mouth started to water. She loved the smell of food from the theater. it was a sort of calming sweet smell that made your nose thank you for smelling it. Kyosuke patted Kirino on the shoulder.

"ill come get us the food and drinks lets go find seats first. its going to start in ten minutes." They both walked down a hall of to the side of the concessional stand. it was kinda small. maybe four people shoulder to shoulder could fit. "were looking for theater 6."  
Kyosuke said allowed glancing from door to door. they passed one then two then three until they got to number six. "there it is" Kyosuke said poining at the door. Kirino yelled in happiness. echoing in the small hallway they were in. she ran in with Kyosuke walking behind her.  
they walked down another hall but this one was smaller. maybe could only fit two people across.

it seemed that they were walking at the big screen TV. but when they got close enough an opening on there left opened up and they could walk up a stair case with rows of seats at each level. "where should we sit." Kyosuke asked. Kirino glanced around. there were not many people there. maybe a total of three couples and a group of three girls separated by many rows at a time. you could basically sit where you want.

"lets sit at the very top." She decided. They proceeded up the stairs until they reached the top. as they were going up step by step he noticed two of the couples were talking and another couple were a girl was trying to wake up what Kyosuke presumed was her boyfriend.  
When they reached the top. Kirino walked about half way into the row and sat down. Kyosuke sat next to her checking his watch.

"eight minutes until the movie starts. im going to go get the snacks. what do you want to drink." He asked standing back up. Kirino placed a finger to her chin thinking again. "cherry soda." She replied. Kyosuke nodded and took a step walking out of the row. "Kyosuke." he heard.  
"yes." He said turning around. Kirino was putting two fingers together looking down "Hurry you don't want to miss the beginning of the movie." She said. Kyosuke nodded again and began walking again.

He reached the bottom of the stairs and turned towards the small hall again. before he could enter a group of four boys walked in one of them pushing Kyosuke to the side. He gave a sly smile trying to tempt him to a fight ,but Kyosuke knew better then to stoop to their level. After that he casually walked to the concession stand and took place in line. it was a small line of three people including him.  
he noticed that none of the people ordered anything then something to drink.

His turn finally came. "how can i help you sir." a girl with dark blue hair and a slight hint of pink on her cheeks. she was wearing a red shirt with dress pants on. "uh yeah can i get a cherry soda a lemon lime soda a medium popcorn and some sour candy." The girl smiled and started to grab all that he asked for. "so i take it your here with a girl." she asked while scooping out the popcorn. Kyosuke smiled.  
"yeah she wanted to go see this movie that just came out and well yeah here we are." The vendor smiled at his generosity. "She is a very lucky girl." She replied getting the two sodas ready. "uh well you could say that." he said rubbing the back of his head.

"i wish i had a boyfriend to take me to the movie theater ,but there are no good guys out there really." She was reaching for the box of sour gummies "maybe your looking in the wrong place." The girl smiled with her eyes closed placing the last of the items out in front of her. "you could be right. thanks for the advice uh... im sorry i don't know your name." She said laughing. "its Kyosuke and yours is...  
saya right." Kyosuke noticed the name tag on her shirt. "well it was nice seeing you Kyosuke. hope to see you around more often."

Kyosuke waved walking away back to the movie theater. "number six." he said aloud. one passed then two then three until he reached six.  
he checked his watch. "only three minutes to go. there is still plenty of time." Kyosuke walked through the last hallway reaching the screen then the opening he glanced around a noticed three of the four boys he saw while walking out were talking to the group of three girls he noticed before. the boys were throwing popcorn around and at the screen.

He ignored them and walked step by step up the stairs to the top where Kirino was waiting. when he looked up to were she was sitting he saw the fourth boy sitting next to her holding one of her hands. Kirino quickly took it away and crossed her arms looking away from him saying something Kyosuke could not hear. he knew it wasn't a good thing because she looked angry. Kyosuke also noticed that it was the same guy from the group of four that had pushed him.

Kyosuke kept walking up the stairs until he finally reached where Kirino was sitting along with the boy. "is there something wrong here."  
Kyosuke said irked looking at the boy. Kirino opened her eyes and saw Kyosuke standing in front of her. "oh thank goodness. can you get this guy away from me. he is a pervert and a stalker who wont leave me alone." Kirino sounded annoyed. Kyosuke looked at the boy. he had short black hair. had a black polo on with blue jeans. he also reacked of cologne.

"Come on baby. just one kiss. it will fulfill my fantasies of you." The boy said smugly. "i have seen you in the magazines." Kirino looked away again.  
"as if. don't you see im on a date." this startled Kyosuke. he didn't know this was a date. "anyways i would never kiss you." Kyosuke at this point put the food and drinks he was caring in the chair next to Kirino and crossed his arms as well. "Beat it buddy." Kyosuke said sternly.

The boy laughed and didn't take his threat seriously "come on this guy. you could do better. try me for instance." he took her hand again much firmly this time to where Kirino could not shake it off. "oww that hurts." she yelled. Kyosuke quickly took action grabbing his hand and prying it from Kirino's hand. Kyosuke pushed him back into the chair by grabbing his collar of the polo and pushing him startling him then stood him up while staring into his eyes with shear hatred.

"the lady said get lost." He said angrily. The boy laughed stood up and removed Kyosuke's hands from his collar. "are you going to mak..."  
Before he could finish Kyosuke grabbed him by the arm this time turned and flipped him over his shoulder flat on to his back. Kirino was shocked by what had happened so fast. She quickly stood up and grabbed Kyosuke by the arm. "wait please don't fight." Kirino said in a worried tone. "why this guy would not leave you alone." he replied staring at the boy slowly getting up. "he is not worth it OK just let it go."  
Kyosuke nodded and calmed down.

"Alright fi..." But before he could finish the boy had gotten back up and punched Kyosuke in the gut knocking the wind out of him. Kyosuke fell to his knees gasping for air while Kirino put her hands up to her mouth covering it. "See look i told you. he aint no good for you."  
the boy said grabbing her arm and pulling on it. he was forcibly taking her out of the row with Kirino fighting every step of the way. They reached the stairs with Kirino still fighting.  
When he had enough he turned and slapped her across the face. Kirino was shocked by the sudden impact and nearly fell being only held up by the boy holding her arm.

"why are you fighting me. i am doing you a favor." he replied smugly. "Your a monster." She said crying looking up at him crying. "oh im a monster am i. so i guess monster's do this." He raised his hand again swinging it at her but was stopped by another s arm. "what the."  
The boy looked over to see who stopped his blow. it was Kyosuke. he held firmly on to his wrist enraged with blood lust in his eyes. kirino was relieved to see him block the blow.

Kyosuke squeezed harder and harder not ever looking away from his target. He eventually caused enough pain to where the boy let go of Kirino's hand and tried to pry Kyosuke's hand of his wrist. "YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT." he yelled Kyosuke quickly used his other hand to swing and strike a blow to the boys nose. knocking him backwards off balance tumbling down the stairs. Kyosuke quickly turned around and got on his knees near Kirino who watched everything go down.

He touched the side of her face and turned her head to where she had been slapped. there was a clear red mark on the side of her face.  
"is it bad" she asked whimpering a little. "Not as bad as what he is going to look like when im done with him." he coldly replied standing back up. he looked down and saw the boy just barely hit the last step of the stairs and he stayed on the ground for a second then very slowly started to get back up.  
This incident caused the whole theater to become aware. there were eyes watching everything going on.

Kyosuke quickly ran down the stairs. when he reached the bottom the boy was still on his knees with a hand to his face. probably just realizing the pain that had been dealt to him. Kyosuke had no mercy planned for this guy. he quickly grabbed him by the side of the shirt standing him up then throwing him against the wall. when the boy hit the wall he stood there not realizing what happened dizzy from falling down the stairs.

Kyosuke put a hand on his neck pinning him against the wall just slightly under the big screen. using his other hand as a fist he quickly dealt blows to his face repeatedly and without hesitation. after about the third blow you heard a loud snap which was probably the boys nose cracking from the punishment being dealt to it. Kyosuke after he felt enough pain had been caused he let the boy fall on to his knees. the boy's eyes were swollen from the beat down.  
they were squinting up at Kyosuke. Kyosuke grabbed him once again by his collar held the boy still with his other hand balled into a fist ready for the blow.

"DON'T YOU EVER. PUT YOUR HANDS ON HER AGAIN." he yelled driving his free hand through the boys left jaw knocking him on the ground.  
the boy lay still on the ground not dead but very much been beaten to a pulp. you could hear the sudden breaths through his broken nose and through his mouth.

Kyosuke straitened his shirt and pants that had been ruffled during the fight. he turned around to go back and check on Kirino but was suddenly met by two arms embracing him around his waist. he looked down to see Kirino putting her head into his chest sobbing.  
"you idiot. i told you not to fight." She said with a couple hiccups. Kyosuke looked down and put a hand on her head. "there was no way i was letting him get away with that." he said sternly.

"what are you so worried about anyways." he asked. Kirino looked up at him with a stream of tears. "you could have gotten hurt." She said looking deeply into his eyes. Kyosuke was not used to her caring about his well being this much so he didn't now what to say. "im sorry."  
he finally managed kirino put her face into his chest with a couple of sobs. Kyosuke looked around the theater and noticed all eyes on them.  
he was starting to feel very uncomfortable.

"Come on the movie is starting." Kyosuke said finally. "lets watch it and forget about all this." Kirino looked up from his chest to his face.  
his eyes had gone from a blood lust rage to a sincere calming eyes. "OK." She said interlocking her arm with his walking up the stairs.  
kyosuke felt very uncomfortable doing this but did not want to protest for Kirino's sake. they took a couple steps up and noticed the other three boys staring at him.

"Hey i think your buddy needs a little help." Kyosuke yelled out at them. They looked back and fourth between him and there fallen comrade.  
Then quickly got up and ran to his side. Kyosuke smirked a little and when they reached there seats sat down with Kirino next to him starring him down. kyosuke glanced a couple times back to the screen then her.

"what." he asked confused. Kirino leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. startling him. "thank you for defending me." when the shock finally calmed down he managed to speak again. "uh yeah... anytime." The room went dark and kyosuke looked back down to see the group of boys caring the guy he beat up out. Kyosuke smiled and sat back and watched the movie.

**Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

"That was the most amazing movie ever." Kirino yelled aloud stretching from having to sit so long.  
Kyosuke was stretching as well. through t the movie Kyosuke kept getting cramps. "your telling me.  
i didn't know the movie was almost four hours long." He rubbed his lower back and started to twist slowly from side to side.

Three then two then one until they saw the light that let out into the main room with the concessional stand. They stopped a little bit from the entrance to the rooms letting the crowd pour out around them from the other movies that had also ended. Kirino looked over at Kyosuke.

"hey what do you want to do now." Kirino asked. Kyosuke thought for a second then turned to look at her. He noticed the red mark was still on her face. His eyes flared up again remembering what had happened before the movie. realizing there was nothing more that could have been done he calmed down to a slight sadness in his eyes. He reached a hand out to her face touching just under the mark then slowly turned it so he could get a better view. Kirino's face turned pink.

"W-What are you doing." She said swatting his hand away. Kyosuke looked one more time at the mark and then sighed and looked away trying to get his mind off of what happened. He looked at the people walking by noticing a group of little kids running towards the entrance with a mother in tow. He looked over at the concessional stand and saw a big line this time full of allot of people of all shapes and sizes. He noticed an old couple at the front ordering what seemed a giant tray full of food and drinks. He noticed a group of little kids jumping up and down doing funny poses behind them. Kyosuke figured they were the reason they were buying so much.

"KYOSUKE." He suddenly heard snapping him out of his trance. He turned to see a angry looking Kirino eyeing him. "Whats wrong with you."  
She asked. Kyosuke looked at her then off again. "What do you want to do." he said casually. he had his attention at the stand again.  
"I asked you because we already did what i wanted to do. now its your turn." Kirino responded clearly losing patience.

"I suggested it so its your turn." He suddenly said. his eyes turned glassy and bright. He closed his eyes. Doing his best to keep his composure.  
"why are you closing your eyes. oh i see. it was the movie. it was just so great you cant bare to leave now." Kirino said smugly.  
Kyosuke just smiled at the innocent statement. He knew Kirino knew what it was about. She is a very smart girl. Not much around her can get passed her without her noticing.

Kyosuke opened his eyes and they appeared to be normal again. "I have an idea. lets just go around the market near here and just look around until we find something to do." Kirino said. Kyosuke nodded starting to walk to the door ,but held back by a hand on the shoulder.  
"uh can we hold on. i need to do something." Kirino asked. Kyosuke nodded again in agreement. "wait here." Kirino left Kyosuke's side an started to cut through the giant group of people heading to the far side of the room. She crossed the stand and the other hallway leading to another set of rooms for movies. She reached the far wall and stood in front of what appeared like a door. She pushed it open slowly then quickly ran in.

Kyosuke was confused. why did she just run into that room like that. he looked at the door when it had closed. there was a sign on it with a pink marking and some text under that he assumed said. "Girl's room." Kyosuke thought for a second then realized it slightly looked behind him and saw metal mesh bench's along the wall behind him. He casually walked over and slowly sat down then moving around a bit to find a comfortable position. when he found it he sat back and crossed his arms again. He studied the crowd once again finding it interesting a the different characters he would see.

Some big and tall. Some short and fat. Some tall and fat. Some tall and skinny. endless possibilities from what he could see. He felt his pocket shake for a second. Then start. Then stop. He realized his phone was still on vibrate. He quickly took the phone out and checked the caller i.d. "Akagi." It read. He sighed then opened the phone.

"Yes." he talked into the phone. Akagi quickly responded. "How is the date going." He asked. Kyosuke's eye twitched. "it's not a date alright." Kyosuke responded kinda irked. "we are just friends." Akagi stayed quiet for a moment. "I thought she was your sister." He suddenly spoke. Kyosuke almost dropped the phone. "How do you know that." He asked. Akagi laughed. "you are joking right. i mean you always told me stories about how you guys never talked and how only a couple of months ago she had a totally new perspective of you and blah blah blah. i cant remember the rest. Heck you even showed a picture of her." Kyosuke face palmed himself with his free hand.

He had completely forgotten about all of that. "Wait. Then why did you act like you didn't know her at the cafe." Kyosuke asked. "Because i don't now her personally and it's always gentlemen like to let the lady introduce herself." Akagi said genuinely. Kyosuke just closed his eyes and put his head back up against the wall. "That doesn't even sound remotely correct." Kyosuke said. Akagi just laughed.  
"ah whatever you know what i mean. anyways while we are on the subject. why did she introduce herself as your friend and not as your sister."  
Kyosuke thought about this for a second. He also wondered that. " I don't know maybe she is embarrassed of me i guess."

Akagi stayed quiet for a second. " I guess your right. who would want to be related to you right." Akagi said sarcastically " Oh gee thanks buddy i knew you cared about me." Kyosuke smugly said. Akagi just laughed harder. "you know i am only kidding." "Right." Kyosuke said.  
"i am sure she cares about you to... in more ways then one." Akagi said softly. "What was that." Kyosuke said startled. "Nothing nothing. i know your sister cares about you. maybe more then the rest." Akagi said again whispering the last part.

"That is were you keep losing me. you keep whispering. Speak up." Kyosuke said starting to get angry. "Look i know i may be out of line here but just hear me out." Akagi said waiting for permission. "Go ahead." Kyosuke said listening carefully. "The way you described your sister before was distant. didn't want to be bothered by you. hardly cared if you even talked to her." Akagi paused "Now she acts like your her best friend in the world to her and she talks to you about...stuff." Kyosuke had not told him about the day he found the C.D in the living room. "Now she takes you everywhere and asks you for favors and by the way it looked like with the short time i saw her today.  
She even looked happy to be around you."

Kyosuke was taking this all in. "your point." Akagi paused for a second. "let me finish." He said. Kyosuke just grunted in agreement.  
"She looks happy to be near you. She also did not introduce herself as your sister ,but as your friend instead." Kyosuke interrupted Akagi once more. "but i still don't see where your..." But was in turn interrupted by Akagi. "LET ME FINISH. Gosh. Maybe she didn't want to be know as your sister by your friends. Maybe she reached the point where she is still trying to get closer to you ,but has reached the dead end because of being your sister. Now maybe she wants to climb over that wall and get even closer to you." Akagi paused signaling Kyosuke to speak.

"i still don't see where your going with this." Kyosuke said confused. "i mean she stands next to me almost every day." Kyosuke heard Akagi sigh. " I swear sometimes... your as narrow as a chop sick cut in half." Akagi said sounding frustrated. "what i am trying to say is she is trying to get closer to you." Akagi said putting more en-thesis this time. "look if your trying to say something then just say it. this whole conversation is starting to frustrate me." Kyosuke said.

"Fine ill just spell it out for you. ruin all the fun why don't you." Akagi paused for another second. "She wants to be your girlfriend."  
He finally said. "Sometimes i think you over think things." Kyosuke stated plainly with a hint of sarcasm.

"Say what you want." Akagi said. kyosuke opened his eyes and leaned forward in his chair. "come on. your kidding right. you got that from a couple stories i have told you and what she didn't introduce herself as." "I have a sense for this kinda stuff." Akagi said with pride. "More like you lost a sense." Kyosuke said sarcastically "Come on man. Take me seriously for a second. what if i am right." Akagi said pleading. "True there is a possibility and then there is the chance your a Siscon ,but hey i am just saying." Kyosuke said laughing. "Hey i love my sister alright." Akagi said sternly.

"of Course you love your sister. you are her brother and i love my sister because i am her brother. Its supposed to be like that." Kyosuke said while studying the crowd that had just arrived in the movie theater.

Akagi was quiet. Then spoke suddenly. "Thats not what i meant." Kyosuke pushed the phone to his ear trying to understand.  
He asked. Akagi was quiet once more. "I love my sister more then a sister." He finally said. Kyosuke was completely caught of guard by this.  
"Wait you love her like love love her." Kyosuke asked intently. Akagi was quiet for a second. "Yes" He plainly said. Kyosuke stayed quiet for a second not believing his ears. "How can that be. She is your sister." Kyosuke finally said.

"Dont give me that!" Akagi yelled through the phone. "i saw the way you looked at your sister today. no brother ever looks at there sisters like that without there being meaning behind it." Kyosuke's mind shut down he could not think straight. The only glances he took at Kirino at the cafe were just to check up on her. There was no motive behind that. or was to here he wondered. He quickly shook his head. " I was just looking at her to make sure she was OK There is nothing wrong with that." Kyosuke said trying to clear things up. "anyways you cant fall in love with your sister. Even if its true... i may have feelings for her that i don't understand. i don't really know if i love love her." Akagi interrupted him. "i know i love my sister."

"I don't know how you can accept this Akagi. Falling in love with your sister. Society will shun you if people find out." Kyosuke tried to reason with his friend. "i don't care. some people will sacrifice anything for love. someone they can relate to ,but for someone you don't know entirely.  
Me on the other hand. I am willing to give up everything for someone i know and love and grew up with. even if people look down on us. in fact i could care less what other people think. as long as i have her... that's all i need."

Kyosuke was taken back by this. The way Akagi spoke his words. They were without a doubt one hundred percent true down to the dot. There was silence between them for a couple minutes. Not one saying a word. just the faint static of the phone knowing there was someone on the the other end listening as well. He did not expect any of this from a simple phone call.

"Look i got to go." Akagi finally said. Kyosuke nodded not realizing Akagi could not see it. "wait before i go." Akagi said waiting for a reply. "Yes." Kyosuke said. "Remember. I was in your shoes not to long ago. Now look where me and my sister are...seya." Akagi said hanging up the phone.

Kyosuke looked at his phone then closed it. He stared at it for a few seconds then put it in his pocket. He turned his attention to the stand again. The crowd had disappeared more then likely getting ready to see there movies they came to see. He looked at the girl behind the counter handing a little boy his drank and at the very second he took it in his grip he quickly ran down the hall towards the movie rooms. He studied Saya for a second. She looked around and noticed there was nobody left and put her forearm to her forehead. probably wiping of the sweat.

She then leaned on the counter taking a deep breath closing her eyes.

When she opened her eyes she looked around once more in Kyosuke's direction and noticed him sitting on the bench. She quickly stood up straight and waved at him with an unmistakable smile. Kyosuke waved back then out of the corner of his eye he noticed a orange haired girl walking his way.  
He turned his attention to her direction and noticed Kirino walking his way. She just reached the concession stand and noticed the girl behind the counter waving at Kyosuke. Kirino glared at her causing Saya to retract her hand and put both of them behind her back with her head facing down.

Kirino changed her attention to Kyosuke and sped up her walking. When he finally reached him Kyosuke looked up from where he was sitting with Kirino staring down at him. He grew uneasy very quickly. She did not say a word just simply stared at him in. Kyosuke looked down and clasped his hands together then looked back up with a faint smile.

"Ready to go." He asked. Kirino just stared at him for a few seconds then spoke. "Who is that." She said gesturing to Saya behind the counter.  
Kyosuke looked at Saya. She has lifted her head but not her hands from behind her back. She noticed Kyosuke looking at her and her cheeks turned pink and she put her head back down. Kyosuke turned his attention back to Kirino who was awaiting his response. "She is a friend i know. Why." Kirino did not look so happy with his answer but reluctantly accepted it. "lets go." She said turning around and heading for the front door.

Kyosuke stood up from the bench and fixed his shirt. Then followed right behind Kirino to the front. He turned his head and looked back at Saya who was looking at him again. Kyosuke smiled and waved at her. Saya Smiled and put one of her hands in the air with an open hand but did not wave it. She still had her other hand behind her back. Kyosuke turned his attention forward and noticed Kirino had gotten ahead of him by a little bit and he quickly sped up to catch up with her.

Saya watched Kyosuke and Kirino exit the building through the front door. When they were completely gone. She sighed and leaned up against the counter again. She looked at the doors to the front where Kyosuke had been. "That girl must be really lucky." She said to herself.  
She then turned her attention to her work station and started to clean.

Kyosuke and Kirino had stopped at the sidewalk trying to decide what to do next. Kyosuke checked his watch. it read 6:26. With the train ride over here and the four hour movie it had reached that time. Kyosuke looked over at Kirino. She had her head down slightly looking at the ground.  
"Hey want to go walk through the market for a little while. Then head for the station." He said looking at her with a smile. Kirino face grew with excitement. "yeah."

Kyosuke noticed that the red mark on her cheek had disappeared She had either put make up on it or it simply vanished. "all right well lets go see around." He said walking past kirino. She quickly sped up behind him and walked behind him. When they had reached the center of the market area they stopped and looked all around them. There were many type's of stores. Food stores. Clothes stores. Jewelry stores.  
Banks. Restaurants. and the occasional gift shop.

They quickly explored each store. looking at the different items and accessories except for the clothes store. There was when Kirino looked extensively through the selection. She would take a bunch of clothes with her at a time and go to a changing room in the women s cloth section. while Kyosuke would wait in the main walkway of the store waiting for her to finish. Drinking from a soda he had bought when he had gotten thirsty.

He would see her run out. Grab a stack of clothes and go try them on. Then he would see an employee go and start hanging up all the clothes. While Kirino went for another stack. One things for sure. When Kirino walked into a clothes store. The employees were going to be busy putting up all the reject clothes. Which was about 99 percent of it.

The only thing she had bought out of all the shops was a black skirt from the second clothes store they had gone to. She some how managed to get Kyosuke to buy it for her because again. She had forgotten her money. When they finished there exploration. They were walking down the sidewalk with Kyosuke holding the bag with the skirt in it.

Kyosuke noticed his stomach started to rumble and he looked at the time. 7:26. the train they had decided to ride was at 8:00. Kyosuke's stomach rumbled again. He looked over at Kirino who had a smile stretched across her face slightly swinging her hands.  
"Hey Kirino. want to stop for something to eat. I am hungry." Kirino looked over at him and opened her mouth to say something ,but was cut of by her stomach rumbling as well.

"Ill just take that as a yes." kyosuke said laughing. Kirino crossed her arms and frowned pretending to pout. They headed down the street passing some of the clothes stores that Kirino had gone into and an eroge store. Kirino eyed the eroge store but restrained herself to not go in. Kyosuke looked around for the best place to eat at. He noticed most restaurants were some what crowded. This made him not want to go there because he wanted to get away from the crowd.

He noticed that the more they walked the more each restaurant would be less of a crowd. After a little bit he noticed that it was not really changing so they back tracked to a more tranquil looking restaurant He stopped in front of a restaurant that had s sort of a arch for an opening with two potted plants at each side of the door. Kyosuke looked inside. The restaurant had nice brown wooden floors with more potted plants at each corner of the rooms. There were tables about four feet apart from each other most being able to seat four.

"Do you want to eat in here." Kyosuke asked. Kirino looked at the restaurant then at the sign. "A taste of Italy " She read aloud." you want Italian food." Kirino asked skeptical. Kyosuke looked surprised at her. "What you don't like it." Kirino studied the restaurant again.  
"No i have never had Italian food before." Kyosuke's mouth dropped open. "Really never." Kirino shook her head side to side. "wow well then you have to try it."

They both walked in and noticed a podium with a sign that said. "wait to be seated." After observing the scene. They noticed not to many people were dining there. They also started to smell the great smell of bread freshly made. An assortment of soups being stirred and The smell of fresh ingredients Kirino took this all in and was amazed.

"This place looks and smells amazing." She said. Kyosuke laughed. "wait until you try the food. you wont want to leave." They waited for about five minutes before a waitress walked up and greeted them. "Hello. table for two." Kyosuke studied her features. She had nice long black hair. A slight pink wavered on her face. She had emerald eyes that you could get lost in. She had a nice slender body dressed with black dress pants a black dress shirt with the logo "taste of Italy " on her left breast. She had nice dress shoes on as well.  
Kyosuke found himself stunned by her image.

"Sir. can you hear." The waitress said again. Kirino noticed Kyosuke starring at the waitress and grew furious. She fiercely elbowed him in the stomach. Kyosuke bent forward from the force she had put into it. "ow what was that for." Kyosuke said in slight pain. Kirino stared him down for a couple seconds then crossed her arms and looked away. Her signature way of saying she is not happy. "sir." Kyosuke heard suddenly. He looked at the waitress who was smiling and the pink on her face had increased. "Table for uh... Two" She asked again.  
Kyosuke blinked his eyes rapidly for a second to gain awareness. "Uh yes please...Thank you." He finally mustard.

"Right this way." She said taking two menu's and gesturing them to follow. Kyosuke looked at Kirino who still looked angry. "are you coming."  
He asked. Kirino looked at him. her face had the signs of being ready to attack. " I don't know. it's a table for two. So you and your girlfriend should have a nice time." She said turning her back to him. Kyosuke sighed. "Your right. i should have more respect for you since your my sister." Kirino turned quickly with a shocked face. She was trying to say something but nothing came out. She then calmed down and finally was able to speak.  
"R-Right sister."

She walked slowly past Kyosuke following the direction the waitress had gone. He walked right behind her. They found the waitress near the back of the restaurant near a booth with a window. The booth had leather seats with a tan color the table wooden table was around the same color.  
The window had a view of nothing but of a alley in between restaurants and stores for garbage cans and other utilities It completely defeated the purpose of the window entirely. except maybe the little light that was let in.

Kirino sat on one side of the booth while Kyosuke on the other. The waitress put down there menu's in front of them and smiled. i thought you two would want a more private area of the restaurant Kyosuke nodded his head thanking her. "can i get you something to drink." She asked holding up her notebook and pen. "Water." Kyosuke said reviewing the menu. "OK sir and what would you like to drink ma'am." Kirino had her head facing down with her hands in her lap. "The same." She answered. The waitress put away her pen and notebook not needing to write anything. "i will bring those to you." She said walking in the back.

Kyosuke looked at Kirino. He had to admit. She had been moody these last couple days. He wondered what her trigger was this time. They both sat in silence for a moment not saying anything. Kyosuke tapped his fingers on the table trying to pass the time. Then whistled a short song hoping to get Kirino's attention. He then gave up these small things and just confronted her. "Whats wrong." He asked. no response.  
Kyosuke was getting uncomfortable. This silence was like no other. It's the type of silence that just keeps gnawing at you wearing you down until you crack.

"So...what made you want to spend time with me today." Kyosuke said trying to spark a conversation. Kirino remained silent. "Well i guess there really was nothing to do today if you wanted to spend time with me." He said looking away looking back at her through the corner of his eyes. He sighed. still no response. "well that's a shame. I thought we were actually starting to get along to." This sparked Kirino. She fidgeted in her seat but kept her head down.

Kyosuke heard her mumbling something but could not hear her. "What?" He said. Kirino mumbled louder this time but he could still not understand her. "What? Speak up. i cant hear you." He said once more. "i wanted to get to know you better." he finally heard. "oh." He said. Kyosuke pondered this for a moment remembering what Akagi said.

_Maybe she hit a wall and wants to get out of the sister lane._

Kyosuke quickly shook his head trying to get his words out of his head. The waitress had come back with the water and set the two glasses in front of them. "Have you decided what you want to get." She asked holding her notebook and pen up. Kyosuke looked at her then down at the menu. "uh we are going to need another moment." He said. The waitress nodded "that's fine ill come back in a bit." She said walking away.

Kyosuke looked once more at his sister. "Look Kirino. i don't know what i did ,but im sorry OK Can we please just have a fun time before we go home." Kyosuke pleaded. Kirino looked up from her lap at Kyosuke. Her eyes were glassy. "You just don't understand do you." She finally said looking at him. "What don't i understand?" Kyosuke asked. Kirino looked at him more intensely. Then her features calmed down. kyosuke tried to confront her. "look Kirino if somet..." But was cut off by Kirino. "Look it doesn't matter OK like you said. lets have a good time before we go home OK " She picked up the menu and looked through it. "so you said you had Italian food before. What do you recommend?"  
She said neutrally. Kyosuke smirked. He guessed that was as far in emotions he could get. so he took it.

"well this one is my favorite." He said turning his menu so Kirino could see and pointed at the dish in the picture. " i cant pronounce the name but it's really good." He said smiling. Kirino looked at the picture. It had pieces of chicken with noodles on a plate. topped off with a white sauce of some sort. with pieces of broccoli spread around. Kirino stomach grumbled again. Kyosuke laughed. " i promise it tastes good." kirino looked at him then the picture. "Fine get me that please." She said folding the menu.

The waitress came back and saw there menus sitting on the table. "Are we ready to order." The waitress asked. "yeah can we get two of these."  
He said opening the menu back up and showing her the picture. "yes two Scampi's coming right up. would you like an appetizer there is a range of free soups that we provide." She said awaiting there answer Kirino looked at Kyosuke looking for guidance Kyosuke smirked again. "Can we get two Chicken dumpling Soups." He asked. "right away. that will be right out in a second then your food. can we get you some bread sticks as well." Kyosuke nodded and the waitress went to go get what they ordered.

Kirino looked at him skeptically. "Trust me. Those bread sticks and soup are one of the best combos ever." Kyosuke said reassuringly.  
Kirino nodded and tapped her fingers on the table. After a few moments the waitress brought back a bowl of steaming soup and some bread sticks as well. She set them neatly on the table leaving Kirino and Kyosuke's mouth watering. "Your food will be out shortly." She said then walked away.

"Go on try it." Kyosuke gestured. Kirino looked at the soup for a moment then reached for her spoon. She placed the spoon in and fiddled with the soup and then picked it up to her face. She smelled it then when she thought it was right and smelt good enough she swallowed the soup.  
Kirino's face turned from a normal face to a bright face with a smile. She quickly put another spoon in and took more soup savoring the flavor.  
When the soup in her mouth disappeared. She looked at Kyosuke who had also started on his soup. He laughed. " i told you it was good. try it with a bread stick. best combo i might say." Kyosuke pushed the plate of bread sticks over to her. She eagerly took one and dipped it in her soup. She then ate the end with the soup and she was lost in the combined flavor of the bread stick and the soup.

"This is amazing." She said. Kyosuke just laughed. After they had finished there soup and bread sticks. they sat contempt with what they had eaten. They sat in silence with there hands on there belly's. "Thats not even the food. wait till you try that." Kyosuke broke the silence. After another few moment the waitress had brought there food to the table. She placed the great smelling food down in front of them bowing then leaving them to enjoy there food.

Kyosuke looked over at Kirino who this time did not fiddle with her food but eagerly tasted it. Her face exerted a face of true happiness every time she savored the flavor. Kyosuke started on his as well and in turn was mesmerized by the flavor. When they had finished eating they again sat contempt with there food. They rubbed there belly's once more savoring this moment. The waitress came back with the check and placed it in front of them. "I trust everything went well today." Kyosuke just smiled and opened the check and payed the full amount in cash and added another 20 percent in tip. The waitress just laughed. "ill take that as a yes."

During the dinner Kyosuke had called home to there father to inform him that they would be coming later then expected. They walked to the train station. Took the train home and were outside there house with kyosuke checking the time. "10:12. Were over an hour late. good thing i called ahead." Kyosuke told Kirino. "yeah lets go inside." She said yawning. "i am kinda tired." Kyosuke agreed and took out the keys for the door and unlocked it. He slowly opened the door and looked inside. completely dark. There parents must have gone to sleep already.

They tip toed inside and placed there shoes next to the door. They crossed the living room without turning on lights using the small amount of light provided through the windows. The went up the stairs and separated to go to there separate rooms. "Goodnight Kirino." Kyosuke said reaching for the door knob but was suddenly surprised by to arms embracing him from behind. He turned and saw Kirino looking up at him with her chin digging into his back. She stared into his eyes and he stared back. total silence.

"Thank you for spending time with me aniki." She said softly. Kyosuke just smiled. "anytime." Kirino let go of him and walked and opened her door putting one foot inside stopping to look at Kyosuke. She looked at him for a moment then walked in to her room completely and closed the door. Kyosuke opened his rooms door and went immediately to his bed and face planted the pillow. "ahhhh im so tired. dang it. i just remembered i have to go with Manami tomorrow to that show. should get some sleep then." He closed his eyes and drifted of into a land of sleep.

What he was unaware of was a orange haired girl with her ear to his door listening to him talk to himself. She smiled evilly "maybe you wont have to go at all." She said walking towards her room once more. "Maybe you wont go after all." She clearly had a plan to sabotage. She then walked into her room to plan the next days sabotage.


End file.
